Through the iris of a ninja
by irisrose2498
Summary: She came from a destroyed village at a young age, grows up in Konoha and joins a team that she does not wish to get to attached to. Nothing goes the way she wants it to, but then again has it ever? Rated T for safety. Updates regularly.
1. The road that I may roam

NOTE: Hello people this is my first fanfic ever and I can not wait to see what you guys think about my story.

Disclaimer: I only own my character Iris Hatachi and nothing else except maybe a few not in story line scenes.

Chapter 1: The path that I may roam

I was walking along the Academy halls toward my class when two people rushed toward me and yelling for me to move. Well I was not in a good mood so I just stood right there as the both of them slammed into my back and fell down. I let out a low growl from behind my mask and started to walk to class again.  
I got in class and sat down in between Naruto and Sasuke. I took a look at Naruto through my blue sun glasses. I'm happy that he was able to graduate _'now that means there's an uneven number of people in class, I actually hope Naruto is on my team'_.  
The two girls who tried to run me over just came through the door and the pink haired girl came running over to this row of seats.  
"Move it Naruto!"  
She yelled shoving him out of the seat and then turned to me.  
"You too weirdo!"  
I kept looking forward and out of the corner of my eye I see her tapping her foot impatiently. I shrug my shoulders.  
"I really don't feel like it" I turned to look at her through my blue sunglasses "and don't tell me what to do."  
Naruto then jumps up on the desk in front of Sasuke.  
I look at him thinking 'this won't end well'  
Sure enough someone bumps into Naruto. Sasuke and him end up in the lip-lock of the century. They break apart gagging and I silently chuckle to myself. Then poor Naruto got the crap beat out of him before Iruka sensei came in.  
"Okay class, today is your last day at the academy so I will be putting you all into groups of three, but there will be one group of four" ~~~ "Okay group 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Iris Hatachi." Iruka Sensei announced the rest of the groups and now my group is the last one waiting for our new Sensei.  
Naruto wanted to set a trap for the new teacher because he is late. He put an eraser in the door so it would fall on the next person to come through the door. I was watching all of this from my position of laying on the desk to the right of Sasuke. Out of the corner of my eye I see a hand creep to the edge of the door and it slides open. The eraser falls on a man's head as he walks through the door.  
"My first impression is I hate you"  
Every one sweat dropped into a slight depression but me as I chuckled to myself again. The white haired jonin then spoke again. "Meet me on the roof" and poofed away.  
I got up and started walking to the stairs to get to the roof. Everyone blinked out of shock when I got up and followed me. When I got there I laid down in front of the other three and put my hands behind my head.  
"Ok tell me about yourselves; age, hobbies, plan for future, likes, dislikes stuff like that."  
"Why don't you start to show us how it's done?" Sakura piped up.  
"Okay well my name is Hatake Kakashi and I don't want to tell my likes or dislikes and for the future I haven't really thought of that."  
"Alright my name is Uzumaki Naruto I'm 13 and I love ramen..."  
Everyone then introduced themselves and I was last.  
"Okay next." Kakashi said. At first I didn't speak as I looked at everyone through my sunglasses and spoke with my voice slightly muffled by my mask.  
"My name is Hatachi Iris I'm 15 and I like nothing really except for sleeping, I dislike a lot of things including people, my hobbies you don't need to know. My plan for the future, I don't know I'm not psychic." Everyone looked at me oddly and I just ignored it as Kakashi Sensei spoke.  
"Everyone meet me at the training grounds at five am and bring your ninja tools." he was about to poof away when he suddenly turned around with a smile on his face.  
"Oh and I suggest not eating breakfast you might throw up." I ignored that too and he poofed away.  
I woke up early the next morning taking a shower and dressing in my normal ninja outfit. It consisted of a tight fitting short sleeved turtle neck shirt, a fishnet shirt under that, black cargo capris with a holster on my right leg, matching green, blue and black leg and arm warmers, my head band was just above my holster, a pair of black ninja shoes and a nodachi on my left hip.  
I pulled on my mask that ended in the middle of my nose and put on my sunglasses. My toast popped out of the toaster and I grabbed it as I left for the training grounds. When I got there no one was present so I hopped up into a tree to finish my toast. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived shortly after me with groggy faces and growling stomachs.  
"Hey where is Iris?" Naruto asked no one in particular.  
I chuckled to myself ' they are really stupid, they can't even find a poorly hidden chakra signature.  
About three hours later Kakashi finally showed up and as walked up he made a lame excuse.  
"Sorry I got lost on the path of life" then he looked directly at me  
"mind joining us Iris?"  
I smirked and hopped out of the tree next to Sasuke.  
"Where did you come from!?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.  
"She was up in the tree" Kakashi sensei said.  
"Okay enough of that I'm going to give you guys a test." Kakashi took two bells from his pocket.  
"If you can't take these bells from me by noon the you'll have to go back through the academy all over again."  
I looked at him suspiciously 'he wants us to work together and yet none of us get along, this is going to be hard.'  
Then Naruto outright attacks sensei but he is quickly stops him.  
"At least you came at me with the intent to kill, now start!" Every one jumped away I followed Sasuke and Sakura went to hide under a bush but Naruto stood right there and Attacked Kakashi sensei again. He failed, got poked in the butt and flew into the river. As that went on I looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke we should work together." I said nonchalantly.  
"Hn~ no thanks" was his answer. ' well then if not him then maybe Sakura' I suggested to my self. I took off from that spot towards Sakura. right when I landed next to her Sasuke took his chance to attack Kakashi.  
"Oh no Sasuke I've got to find you!" She yelped and ran off before I could even ask. 'Well fine then I'll go cut Naruto down and do this myself!' I thought angrily.  
I jumped up into the tree and cut Naruto down.  
"Thanks Iris, now time to go bye" he waved and walked off in the direction of the food. 'Alright time to find Kakashi sensei' I thought and took off in the direction of Sasukes yell. When I got there it was an extremely funny site. Sasuke was stuck in the ground and Sakura was passed out in front of him. I then heard the light tap of a foot and launched my self to the side into a small clearing.  
I felt a presence right behind me.  
"You know this isn't the proper way to greet people." I said as I jumped forward and turned around bringing a kunai knife out. Kakashi sensei was standing there reading a book and not even looking at me. His guard was down so I leaped forward and feinted to the right bringing my kunai up in an arc. He dropped to the ground and I lifted my leg at the same time. I brought my leg down fast and he moved but to only be caught by my outstretched arm. I got him over the chest. I threw my weight into my arm, slammed him into the ground and sat on him.  
The clone poofed away and I threw two shuriken towards the real Kakashi to my right. He dodged yet again but his mistake was dodging towards me. I made two clones, distributed my chakra evenly and l alone leapt into the air while the other two rushed Kakashi. I made several hand signs and green electricity gathered around my hands. While the real Kakashi was busy with my two clones I landed right in front of him and uppercut him in the jaw.  
When he hit the ground I sat on him again smirking through my mask. I grabbed one of the bells and then he spoke.  
"You got me but not all the way." In the blink of an eye he put his arms around me pinning me against his chest and my arms to my sides. I still had the bell but I couldn't move an inch. His chin was above my shoulder and his breath lightly hitting my ear.  
"You should always make sure your opponent is immovable when you defeat him just in case he gets back up." He whispered to me. I heard the timer go off in the distance and Kakashi poofed us away to three big wooden posts.  
He let me go and I went to give him the bell as the others gawked at me.  
"No you earned it keep it to remind you that you're the only one ever to pass my test." I tied the bell to the ring on the hilt of my nodachi then jumped up onto the pole Naruto was tied up at and sat down.  
"Besides Iris you all fail! Did you not get what this exercise was about Iris would you mind telling them please" Kakashi asked.  
"The point of this exercise was teamwork." I said in a nonchalant tone. The others looked at each other bewildered at the fact. They looked like they couldn't even begin to think about working together.  
"Iris" I looked up to Kakashi.  
"You, Sakura and Sasuke eat your lunch, Naruto you don't get any because you tried to eat them earlier." Naruto looked depressed.  
Kakashi left only a mere 5 minutes ago and Naruto's stomach started growling uncontrollably. I sighed and hopped down in front of him and held out a bit of rice with my chopsticks.  
"Eat you need your energy" I said putting it towards his mouth, he took it.  
"Thanks Iris."  
"What are you doing? Sensei could be watching right now you'll get in trouble!" Sakura said in a really high pitched voice that annoyed me greatly. I jumped back onto the post and then Sasuke shoved his lunch towards Naruto.  
"Iris is right we need to work as a team and in order to do that Naruto needs to eat to." Sakura then moves over to Naruto.  
"Here" she says holding some more rice out to him.  
"Sakura~" Naruto says dreamily.  
"Hurry up this is the only time ill do this okay." Right as Naruto's about to eat it a huge plum of smoke rises in front of them all. Kakashi appears with a very angry look on his face.  
"YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDER!" He yelled making a few hand signs. The clouds got dark and lightning struck.  
"We only did that because we're a team!" We all yelled together. All of the clouds and lightning disappear and Kakashi drops his hands to his hips. He leans forward with a smile.  
"You pass!" At that point every one either looks confused or excited.  
"Okay well you all get some rest and I'll see y'all tomorrow" Sensei said and walked off. Everyone else left and in Naruto's excitement he forgot he was still tied to the post.  
"Hey guys untie meeee!" I jumped down behind Naruto and sliced the rope with one of my kunai.  
"Oh thanks Iris, hey what does your face look like?" I turned towards him 'Leave it to Naruto to ask that.'  
"Sorry Naruto but you will find out in due time okay" I said in the sweetest voice possible. He blushed as I walked away.  
On my way home I felt like someone was watching me. A very cold breeze swept past me and a chill ran up my spine. _'God whoever this is they sure are creepy'_ I thought as I got to my apartment door. I stood there for a minute looking around myself and then unlocked my door. When I got to my room and plopped myself onto my couch. That night I just made a quick dinner, took a shower and went to sleep.  
The next day we all went on a mission to find a missing cat that had a red bow on it.  
"Sasuke here at point b"  
"Sakura here I'm at point c"  
"Iris, target in sight"  
~~~"Naruto here at point a"  
"You're late Naruto -_-"  
"Target moving!" I said and jumped forward chasing the cat.  
"I got it!" Naruto yelled as he tackled the cat who in turn started to furiously attack him. I walked up and grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck to get it off of Naruto. It looked at me evilly.  
"Don't gimme that look cat!" I yelled at it giving it back to Naruto.  
After we returned the cat we were about to get a new mission when Naruto yells out.  
"Noooo I don't want another chore mission, I want a real mission." Then the Hokage goes into a lecture about Naruto. Of course I'm the only one listening and oddly enough I felt the same presence that I did yesterday afternoon. I looked around again and this time I saw a slight disturbance in the air next to the window. It was gone as fast as it came though and I only now saw Sasuke's hand waving in front of my face.  
"Iris you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, fine" I replied obviously in a tone that suggested that I wasn't. I turned back to the Hokage.  
"~Fine I'll give you a c ranked mission." He said tiredly.  
"Really!?" Naruto shouted.  
"Yes you will be escorting someone" the Hokage said.  
"Who is it? Is it a princess or a very pretty la-?!" I stepped towards him and clamped my one gloved hand over Naruto's mouth.  
"Just listen Naruto" I sighed but then he just looked at me.  
"Ewww!" I yelled jerking my hand away from Naruto's mouth. Everyone looked at me oddly.  
"He licked my glove that's disgusting, Naruto I held that cat with this hand." I said and then Naruto went about rubbing his tong and spitting everywhere. The Hokage looked like he was in minor amusement as he motioned towards the door.  
"You can come in now Tazuna" as soon as I got a look at the drunk man I went over to the wall, sat down and dozed off. 'I really don't want to listen to this right now I just know that guys not going to think much of us.'  
What felt like hours later I woke to Kakashi sensei leaning against the wall next to me.  
"Rise and shine Iris were leaving in an hour." He said moving from the wall to crouch in front of me. I watched him groggily as he raised his hand to softly poke my forehead as if it would instantly wake me up. Amazingly enough it worked.  
"Come on, get up and get packed. Meet everyone at the front gate." And with a poof he was gone. _'I've got to learn that'_ I thought getting up to go back to my apartment. I packed the right amount of stuff to where it wasn't too heavy. I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door heading towards the front gate.


	2. The power behind the eyes?

**Chapter 2: The power behind the eyes?**

**Hey again. First I just want to thank the people who have review, 'several fist pumps', it means a lot to me. I take any sort of constructive criticism, I know I need it so please let me know if there are any errors of the sort and I will answer any questions that you may have about my story. Here is the second chapter! First fight!**

When I got there I was the last one there. _'Wow sensei is rubbing off on me' _I thought as I walked up to them.  
"Yeah! I'm going on a real mission!" I chuckled slightly when the carpenter said something and Naruto went off yelling at the man.  
As we walked along the road I got the feeling that about three people were following us. I am in the back of our little travel line behind sensei. I see an odd puddle in the road and I instantly notice it's a jutsu because it hasn't rained in days.  
Just to make fun if the obvious jutsu I jumped on the puddle imagining a face and kept on walking. Kakashi looked at me with mirth in his eye. The three ninjas that were following us jumped out at me and sensei. One wrapped me up in a chain coated with poison. While the other two went for sensei. I had no time to do a substitution as he pulled the chain. It dug into the exposed part of my arms deeply, all I could do was withstand the pain and fight the pressure. I heard my name being called but I ignored it trying to concentrate on gathering my chakra to my arms.  
"Ha ha ha little girl this is what you get for stepping on my face!"  
I grunted and looked at the guy who was absolutely hideous that I can't describe him.  
"Little girl?!" I growled as I glared at him just enough that he could feel the pressure from my eyes through my sunglasses. He screamed out in pain and he also loosened his grip on the chain. I forced the gathered chakra in my arms outward breaking the chains into tiny pieces. Everyone around me was watching, Kakashi had already taken out the other guys. I then lunged at the guy knocking him to the ground. While in midair I whipped off my glasses revealing bright green iris's with a shuriken shaped pupil. I landed on the man and he stared hopelessly into my eyes. The ninja suddenly convulsed under my gaze with a shudder of a breath.  
I closed my eyes and stood up. There was only on peculiar thing though I had a scar horizontally across both of my eyes. It was because a ninja attacked me when I was younger. He wanted to get rid of my kekkei-genkei because it is very powerful and I was the last on who had it through blood. _'God I haven't done that in a while'_ I thought while rubbing my eyes to get rid of the throbbing pain, which didn't work. I was about to put my glasses back on when I found out they weren't in my hand. I opened my eyes and turned around to face the others with normal pupils in my still brightly colored eyes.  
Everyone including Kakashi looked very surprised and somewhat dumbfounded.  
"Do any of you know where my glasses went?" I asked and sensei stepped forward and outstretched his hand revealing my sun glasses. I grabbed them.  
"Thank you Kakashi sensei." And with that I turned back to the body of the ninja behind me to check for a pulse.  
"Shoot, he's still alive I'm getting rusty." I mumbled but I think sensei and Tazuna heard me. I grabbed the ninja by the front of his shirt and dragged him over to the other two and tied him up.  
"We'll I think someone needs to answer some questions so I will just take a light snooze." I said as I got comfortable against a tree. I closed my eyes to the sound of Tazuna answering questions.  
While I was sleeping my wounds healed up at an incredible pace and my chakra pushed the poison out of my system. I cracked my eyes open to see that Sasuke was carrying me.  
"You could of just woke me up you know that right?" I said and he let me down with a grunt.  
"Have a nice nap?" Sensei asked as I stretched.  
"Yup I had a great nap!"

We were on a boat. I was very annoyed at the fact that we were squished together on a rather 'tiny' boat. Naruto was at the prow the boat driver was behind me, along with Tazuna, at the back steering the boat and I was on the starboard side almost falling into the water. The person to blame for this was Sakura who had sat right in the middle of me and Sasuke. _'I swear that girl cannot contain her girly love or jealousy, I mean I wasn't doing anything!' _I thought while turning to glare at her. Kakashi was sitting on the port side in front of us. He was reading his little book again. _'I wonder what that books about' _I asked myself. Then Naruto suddenly yelled out pointing at a huge bridge.  
"Hey look guys!"  
"Shhhh you need to be quiet, we don't want to get caught!" The boat driver whisper-yelled.  
"Uhhhh I'm beginning to feel like a pancake, Sakura move it over." I said to her. She looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Fine I'll move!" I said in a low voice. I pushed Sakura over just enough for me to move forward and sit across from sensei. I looked at him he had already put the book up. _'Oh well I'll ask later_' and with that I fell asleep again.  
I jumped up from my nap sneezing as Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto burst out laughing. Naruto was holding a feather in his hand (and yes I sneezed through my mask magically). _'So that's the culprit, Naruto that was a very bad move._' I walked over to him with an evil aura about me. I grabbed both of his shoulders and tossed him back making him fall into the water. Then I grabbed my bag and leapt onto the dock with Tazuna. Sakura and Sasuke followed. Kakashi, being the ninja he is, just used his chakra to walk on the water to Naruto. Although Naruto had no such luck as he was pulled out by sensei and tossed on the dock.  
"That's what you get for waking me up baka" I said.

We were walking through the forest when Naruto wanted to act cool and throw a few kunai around. He actually almost hit a rabbit. 'Poor thing he scared it half to death' I thought walking over to it._' Wait that's a snow rabbit but it's still white in summer time, it must have been a pet'_. I then heightened my senses to see if anyone is looking for the rabbit.  
As I back out of the bushes sensei glances at me. I close my eyes as my ears pinpoint the soft sound of breathing behind and above us. I walk back over to Kakashi Sensei.  
"Sensei, behind us in the tree" I whispered to him.  
"Yeah I know be ready if he attacks." He says then starts walking forward, with Tazuna in tow, like nothing ever happened.  
'The guy moved' I thought just as a huge machete came spinning at us.


	3. The bandaged skinny murderer?

Yes finally had time to update! I am really excited for this story and am happy for the reviews I have gotten. I actually did not expect anyone to really even like my story but the comments and questions are greatly appreciated. For this chapter we meet the mist swordsman and get a little insight of Iris's past!

Disclaimer: I only own my character Iris Hatachi and nothing else except maybe a few not in story line scenes.

Hope you all enjoy! XD

Chapter 3

The bandaged skinny murderer and the mysterious red cloud cult?

"GET DOWN!" I yelled dropping to the ground as the sword cut off the tip of my ponytail. Everyone did the same as the sword lodged itself into another tree. A man then appeared, standing on the handle of the blade. _'That bastards gonna get it, he cut my hair and with the intent to kill me too'_ I angrily thought standing up. When I did my head started pounding like crazy.

"Seriously now of all times" I muttered.

"What's wrong are you okay Iris?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine it's just headache thanks Naruto" I said as I looked towards the man, who was conversing with sensei, through blurry eyes. Then the man, who I now remember from the bingo book as Zabuza, quickly moved onto the water and did a mist jutsu. We moved around Tazuna in a protective manner just as Zabuza vanished into the mist. I now have noticed that Kakashi sensei's left eye was now uncovered. He has a sharingan, but it's only in that eye. _'I don't think it was originally his but oh well that's another thing I will have to ask him about'._ We moved into formation surrounding Tazuna. I was right in front of him, Naruto was to my left, Sasuke was on my right, and Sakura was behind Tazuna. We heard light chuckling from the mist as sensei gathered up his chakra. _'He's close I can almost feel it'_ I thought just as he appeared right in the middle of us and behind me. Everyone freaked out but me as he spoke.

"Did you really think that you can beat me?" At that point I was infuriated with the man. First he stalked us, then he cut my hair and now he's insulting us. _'That's it!'_ I thought, with unstable balance I whipped out my nodachi and spun around to face Zabuza. I locked blades with him as he quickly defended himself. My strength matched his evenly in some odd way. I could sense Kakashi coming up behind me so I pushed as hard as I could to knock Zabuza off balance. Sensei stabbed him in the gut with a kunai. But the only thing that fell from the wound was water. I gathered my chakra to my feet and sped off to the side as another Zabuza slashed at sensei and I. It seemed that he got sensei but it all turned to water. Another Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and pressed a kunai to his throat. As I skidded to a stop with my nodachi still in hand, I saw the real Zabuza come up just as the other splashed away. It looked like he hit Kakashi sensei right in the face, but I could tell it was an act to get farther away from the killer. Zabuza made two water clones to come after us as he conjured a water cage around Kakashi.

"Sensei!" We all yelled and I took off forward.

"No all of you get as far away as possible!" Kakashi sensei yelled_. 'That's not going to happen come on big guy follow me'_ I thought sheathing my nodachi and dashing past one of the clones, slapping him in the face and dodging into the woods. I could faintly hear Naruto yell out for me to come back as I ran farther on very unsteady feet. The clone of Zabuza followed me just like I wanted. I stopped and leaned against a _tree 'damn I can barely see nor stand'_ I gathered as my body wanted to fall to the ground. I wouldn't let it though as the clone smashed towards me. I leapt to the right as he cut down the tree. I quickly circled him taking out my blade and coming up behind him. The clone swung around with his sword and I dropped down into a crouch. Then forcing myself up taking my blade with me slicing him in half. Water fell around me and I swayed for a moment. Then I started running straight towards the river. Jumping up into the trees to gain a little momentum, I gathered that I would come out not that far from sensei and Zabuza. I was right, they were just over to my left. I pushed myself off of the last branch and landed on top of the water using my chakra to balance me.

As my head swiveled in pain again I shot forward with sloppy steps. I gathered speed, my feet evened out and in both hands I held my nodachi at a low angle on my right side. Zabuza just noticed me after Naruto's triple attack failed. He pulled up three clones in front of me but I cut them down as I thrust the point of my blade towards his middle. He leaped back but I still cut his stomach and shirt. He leaped away going for Naruto as sensei fell under water. I launched myself over in front of Naruto and blocked the huge shuriken that Zabuza was trying to use to cut Naruto in half. At the same time Kakashi sensei came up behind me to help keep the end of the blade from cutting into my back. I glared at Zabuza and he grunted in pain as I used my kekkei genkei to twist his insides around a bit. I only did this to tell him 'don't mess with my team' but then my head felt like it was collapsing and I had to stop. Kakashi sensei leaned forward putting his face next to mine.

"Go Iris, get Naruto and go to shore" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and he looped his other arm around my waist and pushed away from Zabuza. He let me go and I sheathed my sword.

"Go now!" He whisper yelled and I took off towards Naruto who was swimming over to the left.

"Naruto grab my hand!" I yelled as two water dragons erupted behind me. He reached up, I jerked him out of the water and jumped over towards the shore.

"Thanks Iris, hey look at that!" Naruto yelled and just as I turn around my legs give out and I fall to the ground exhausted. -

~flash back/dream~

A young girl ran through the woods towards the Leaf Village. She was using only her chakra and hearing to find the place. She was about 6 years of age and her whole entire clan was just destroyed by the same people who were following her now. She was bleeding profoundly from her face for she had a gash horizontally across her eyes and nose. It barely missed destroying her eye sight but some blood had already dried so she couldn't see. She jumped up into a tree just as her chasers come into her range of hearing. They were people she had never seen before; strong, witty and almost pure evil. They all wore the same coat, it was solid black with red clouds plastered in a few places. At least that's what she saw before the tall man with the pale face and snake eyes cut her face. The young girl leaped from the trees and out onto the main road and started running faster. She was losing her speed as her chakra levels were plummeting. She could still hear them all far behind her but she did not notice the one that just landed in front of her, she hit him and fell backwards. Before she hit the ground the youngish black haired man who also had red eyes, with little dots in them, grabbed her hand and tossed her over his shoulder. Instead of going back to the others he quickly took the girl to the village. He stopped right outside the gates in the bushes.

"Okay your good now, just walk straight and turn left and you will be at the gate" he said as he put her down.

"T-thank you Sir I h-hope I can save you one day as well." The young girl said and he pushed her in the right direction. "Farewell for you are now the last stay safe and good luck" the man said just before he took off.

~dream/flashback end~

I jolted awake just as my dream ended. I sat up looking around quickly 'we must be at Tazuna's house' I thought. To my left, on another futon, Kakashi sensei was sleeping soundly 'he must have been exhausted after the fight I wonder what happened after I passed out?' It was pitch black outside and I still had a headache from the use of my kekkei genkei so I decided to just go back to sleep.

Naruto POV

I crept into the room where Iris was sleeping. 'I hope she will be okay' I thought as I sat down next to her. 'She is one of the only people who understand me at this point.' She seems to be dreaming a happy dream for she has a smile on her face...

"I should go back to bed" I muttered to myself.

As Naruto left the room, the presence came again to the sleeping girl. It said something under its breath that no one could hear, and then it just left.


	4. Water is my enemy!

**Hello everybody! I thank you all for the review's, like's, and follow's. They give me the POWER to write this fan fiction. Okay so this is thee first chapter where the storyline strays a little bit for my characters involvement. **

**Hope you all like and I love to read/hear what you think of this story!**

**My enemy is water!?**

My eyes fluttered open to the streams of light pouring through the curtains. I shifted around and stretched my arms up over my head popping my back. I rubbed my hand over my face only to find my glasses missing. I still had on my mask, for which I was happy, but I couldn't find my sunglasses. I slid out of the futon and stood with no grace what so ever, my legs felt like led. 'How long did I sleep?' I pondered in my mind as I scanned the room for my glasses. I saw them sitting over by the door with all my ninja tools. My feet shuffled shakily across the wooden floor. I then grabbed my stuff and equipped it with expert ease. Third person Iris walked slowly down the stairs to the lower level of Tazuna's house. The young boy watched as she looked at her surroundings. He then moved into her sight.

"Hello, are you Iris?" He asked

"Yes I am, young one." Iris replied.

"The white haired one asked me to tell you to get something to eat and then meet them out in the forest, so if you'll follow me I'll get you some food and point you in the right direction." The boy said and then turned on his heel towards the other room. Iris arched a single eyebrow to that and followed him. Iris had eaten her fill and was very happy. The young boy gawked at her for she had eaten over a ten meal breakfast course.

"Okay! So where exactly is the forest?" She said in an unusually hyper mood.

"Ummm, follow me"

(Scene change) General pov

Iris walked through the forest towards the sound of her sensei talking to her comrades.

"-mark the tree with your knife when you know you going to fall, that way you can see how far you got okay so get ready an-" (Insert interruption of rustling leaves and mild language) Iris tumbled out of the bushes with scowl and no glasses. "Stupid perverted bushes" Iris mumbled as she stood up and brushed herself off. Naruto burst out laughing and Kakashi sensei was slightly chuckling.

"I'll show you funny, come here!" She yelled jumping at the two. Iris put Naruto in a head lock and tripped sensei. She tossed Naruto on top of sensei and then sat on Naruto.

"There you go sensei I thought about it this time and now you can't get up" she said with a smile.

"Hey Iris what happened to your sunglasses?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh. Sadly a tree stole them on my way here, but I can always get another pair so no biggey-yah-!" Iris then flew up into the air as Kakashi sensei did a semi push-up. Naruto got up and looked around.

"Hey where did Iris go?" He pondered.

"I'm up here!" Iris yelled and everyone looked up to find her hanging over a tree branch right above Naruto. She jumped down and landed next to him.

Iris POV

"You need to think harder if you're going to beat me Iris" Kakashi sensei said " now let's get back to what I was saying before Iris tumbled in" insert scowl from said person.

"So I want you all to climb to tree with only your feet and remember to gather your chakra before you start, okay go!" He shouted and all four of us ran at the trees. I did not need to stay and gather chakra for I did that while I was running. This I could do, it's one of my specialties, controlling chakra. I leaped up and placed a foot on the tree and just kept going. I went up and up and could feel, oddly enough, five pairs of eyes watching me. I went all the way to the top and just stood there marking the top of the tree with the kunai knife. I admired the view for a little bit until a huge gust of wind burst by.

"Shit!" I yelled as I lost my balance falling backwards. I fell through the branches breaking a few and possibly scaring a squirrel or two on my way down. I heard several gasps and I kinda panicked on the inside as the ground came up fast. Then I remembered something I was taught long ago. I gathered chakra into my legs and flipped around landing on the ground. The chakra acted as a spring sending all of the pressure from my body into the ground. I heard a crack an then the ground sunk under me creating a mini crater from the pressure. I stood up and looked towards my shocked teammates and impressed teacher.

"I really did not think that would work" I said exasperated with sweat dripping from my forehead.

"Well, Iris and Sakura you guys will come with me back to the house and then go guard or help Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke you will stay here until you get the training done." Kakashi sensei said and then just started to walk away. Sakura glared at me as I we turned to follow sensei.

"Hey Sakura, could you give me some pointers?" Sasuke called out and just like that she spun around with a smile and hearts, walking back to them.

"Humph" I snorted and continued to follow Kakashi Sensei. It seemed like he slowed down a little in order to match my pace as I was now walking alongside him.

"Where did you learn to do what you did back there?" He asked and I stopped and turned to him with my green eyes staring him down.

"Sensei as much as I would like to tell you right now I can't, for I do not have the will power at this point." I said and then started to walk back to the house leaving him behind.

The next morning Sakura and I were just standing around on the bridge watching everybody work. At one point Tazuna told us to work and I just spun around and walked to the end were the workers were and kind of started to stalk them all. I really did not want to mess my first C ranked mission up but I will not take orders from anyone but the Hokage and Kakashi Sensei. One guy thought he was smart and tried to be all sweet with me and started to talk and compliment me, a lot. I had not even noticed that Kakashi sensei was standing right there when the guy went to grab me. I spun around and decked him with a roundhouse kick to the top of his right shoulder. Then I started to rant at the guy.

"You should learn your manners! I'm here to protect you, yet you disrespect me like that?! No! I don't take it and you should learn to keep your hands to yourself mister!" I yelled angrily down at him. He had a petrified look on his face and tried to scoot away.

"Oh no come'er you're gonna get a lesson on manners!" I went to grab him but someone scooped me up by the waist and tossed me over their shoulder.

"Hey who do you think you are? Put me down!" I yelled as I tried to twist my body around to slap the person.

"Iris, Iris calm down you should know not to hurt the workers, Tazuna needs them to finish the bridge."

"Kakashi sensei? When did you get here, and I'm sorry but he really pissed me off." I said and turned my head to glare at the now snickering man as my face began to turn red. He looked frightened by my glare and he scurried off back to work.

"That's no excuse to go and floor the poor man, just handle it like you do with Sakura, with your words." He said as he put me down on another area of the bridge.

"Now let's go back to the house, Tazuna and Sakura already left."

"Okay" I said and followed him still trying to control my heated face.

The next day on the bridge I just knew we were going to see that guy Zabuza again. They interrupted my nap which made a little grumpy. When I woke up Naruto had just gotten stuck inside of the Ice House because he was trying to save Sasuke. Sakura was standing over in front of Tazuna guarding him, Kakashi sensei and Zabuza were having a stare down and I kind of felt left out. So I got up and walked over towards Zabuza. I waved my hand in front of his face and nothing happened he just kept staring at my sensei.

"Hey you know I'm like standing right in front of you, right?" I asked but got no reaction so I slapped him in the face. He just stood there looking at me with a look that was a mixture of I'm going to murder you and I can't believe you just did that. The action was murder.

"How dare you slap me you twerp YAAARG!" he yelled and swung his sword at me. I dropped down and spun around him only to be faced with the sword again. I jumped up and landed on the wide blade of the sword. '_I don't know why I'm in such a carefree mood today'_ I thought as I walked along the blade and very forcefully kicked him in the face. He flew away and landed near the edge of the bridge in a pile of rubble and dust.

"Hahahaha! I finally got you back for cutting my hair" I said and when the dust cleared I was standing over near sensei and Zabuza went back to staring at Kakashi.

"Hey mister, take a picture it lasts longer!" I yelled and his face got red like a tomato. As they continued their fight I walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked down. I felt that same presence again.

"What the hell is that?" I asked myself as long tendrils' of water started to form out of the water, then they burst upward towards me.

"Gahh!" I fell backwards and the tendrils turned into very sharp spikes. They came at me really fast, I rolled back and flipped to the left as one smashed into the bridge drilling a hole into it. My eyes were wide as it came at me again this time two of them. I could not even move and inch from the spot that I was standing in for the water moved faster than a lightning strike. One of the tendrils missed me by an inch but the other one hit me directly in the stomach. I felt immense pain as I was flung into the glass house. The ice pane that I hit cracked under the pressure from the impact of my body. I grunted and slid down the side of the house with the middle of my body bleeding profoundly from the tendril hit. The cool thing was that it had already started to heal with steam rising from it and my adrenaline wouldn't let me feel the full effect of the hit.

I took out my sword and took off right back to the water, they were still there as if waiting for me and as soon as I was less than ten feet away they started to come at me again. I brought my blade up against the water and sliced it in half, then I moved on to the next one and did the same but what I did not see was that they joined back up together behind me as I stood on the railing of the bridge. Sheathing my blade, I heard a whirring sound behind me and when I turned around they hit me, both at the same time, with such power and speed that I was physically launched off of the bridge. I was air born for about fifty meters when they shot up again and slammed me into the water. "_That's it!" _I thought angrily while making a series of hand signs under the water. As I held my breath the pupils of my eyes changed to the shuriken shape and green electricity started to form all around me. It crackled with unimaginable heat and shaped around me like a barrier. I curled into a semi ball until I felt the pressure of the water currents. It was insane how much force the water was putting on me and I wasn't but about three meters under the surface.

Then it stopped and the water around me began to spin as if it wanted the drag me down to the depths. I shot my arms and legs out and the built up electricity around me burst out in a wave that instantly evaporated the water all around me. I used some of the excess energy to push myself to the top of the water. When I landed on the top of the water I collapsed clutching my midsection. I waited a total of three minutes for the burning to stop and then I hefted myself up. I had a hole in my shirt that was in repairable and a massive scar left from the healing process. I lifted my left hand up to fix my mask when I felt the trickle of blood run from my hand to my elbow for I had another cut that was running along my arm. It started at my wrist and ended at my elbow but it had not begun to heal for my power only heals life threatening wounds.

My eyes had changed back to their normal form as I started to head back to the bridge. When I got close I sped up and kept gathering speed. Without even using my chakra, for it was just about depleted and I was not about to summon up my other chakra, I jumped up onto one of the pillars and used my momentum to run up the side all the way to the top. As soon as I reached the edge my hand flew out to grab it. I breathed slowly for a few minutes as I hung from the edge of the bridge. When I caught my breath I hoisted myself up onto the bridge in the most ungraceful way ever. I'll admit it I'm really tired and I really want to sleep but I can't do that until we get back to Konoha. I groaned as I rolled off the railing of the bridge and onto the ground.

"Geeze I wonder what everyone else looks like?" I looked down at myself "certainly better than me because I'm a mess!" said as I hoisted my aching body up. Looking around, I saw Sakura hovering over a porcupined Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were standing over near the dead bodies of Zabuza and Haku. I started to walk over towards sensei and Naruto.

"Hey Iris~ what happened to you?!" Naruto shouted out as I got closer "You're all bloody, are you okay?" He asked as I stopped in front of them.

"Yeah I'll be fine Naruto thanks" I gritted out from clenched teeth as another wave of pain passed over my body.

"Are you sure about that?" Sensei asked.

"Nope not really but I will be okay in the long run" I answered, but of course fate won't have it as my lead like knees buckled under me once more. My vision failed me as strong arms quickly wrapped around me to keep me from falling.


End file.
